Vida
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Ya nadie escucharía sus órdenes y las obedecería, nadie lo miraría como una deidad. De todo aquello que parecía poseer no quedaba si no una sola cosa: Su vida


**Título:** Vida**  
>Notas:<strong>Reto "Arcanos del Tarot" para el foro Weird Sisters. Arcano 4: "El Emperador"

_**Disclaimer: **__Lo único que me pertenece es la idea del fic. Los personajes y demás son de J. K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>En su casa su palabra era la ley.<p>

Así lo habían criado. Y así sería siempre, nadie le podía decir "No" y por supuesto, nadie se atrevería. Draco Malfoy había nacido para dominar, mandar, escalar y llegar a la cima. Quedarse allí, mirando a los que estaban abajo, que habían nacido para servirle y darle lo que pidiera.

Todos lo conocían.

Lo miraban como si fuera una pequeña deidad rubia, de ojos claros. El chico esperaba, como era lógico, un trato similar en el colegio. Se lo merecía; después de todo, el estatus que le daba su sangre le reservaba lo mejor de lo mejor. Su padre decía que así sería y si su padre lo decía era verdad.

En el colegio todo era diferente.

Y a regañadientes aprendió que no todos allí lo verían como al mejor ni al más grande. Mucho menos cuando _él _estaba allí. "El niño que vivió". ¿Qué le veían? ¿Qué tenía _él _de especial? No tenía ascendencia ejemplar, ni antepasados famosos. ¡Su madre era una sangre sucia! ¿Era sólo porque había sobrevivido a aquello que debía haberlo matado? Draco no lograba explicárselo. Aunque se contentaba con que en su casa lo respetaban y admiraban tanto como los otros respetaban y admiraban a _ése chico_. En Slytherin, Draco era el líder, el chico interesante. El que mandaba. Y él lo disfrutaba, como nadie lo haría: Mandar y ser obedecido. Hablar y ser escuchado. Caminar y ser seguido. Su palabra en Slytherin era la ley, todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor era suyo. Después de todo, él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy tenían lo que querían.

Hasta que _él _lo estropeó todo.

Y no sólo _él. Él y sus amiguitos. _Un grupo de ineptos fanáticos de Dumbledore que habían decidido jugar a los héroes. Por culpa de ellos su padre estaba encerrado y ya nadie creía que en su familia; sólo decían que se lo merecía, que había cometido un error. Y todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido, se había perdido.

Debía recuperarlo, todo.

Lo intentó. Nadie podía decir que no, pero no era fácil. Usó todos los conocimientos adquiridos de su padre, de su tía y de tantos como ellos que había visto pasar por su casa y por su vida. Y de nuevo, estaba _él _estropeándolo todo. Draco sólo quería la gloria, reconstruir lo que se había desmoronado por un pequeño error, reparar aquél error. ¿Acaso no lo podía dejar en paz? ¿No podían _él _y sus amigos dejar de perseguirlo? Ah, sí. Lo sabía. Sabía que ése idiota andaba obsesionado con pillarlo, también sabía que la sangre sucia y ése Weasley no se lo creían. Era muy tarde cuando al fin se habían dado cuenta que _él _tenía razón.

Creía haber ganado.

Iba a vivir en paz y alejarse de todo aquello, no quería nada más. Se había equivocado y lo sabía. Todo su esfuerzo por recuperar lo perdido ahora parecía inútil y sin sentido, ya no quedaba nada: Ni los lujos, ni el dinero, ni el poder. Ya nadie escucharía sus órdenes y las obedecería, nadie lo miraría como una deidad. De todo aquello que parecía poseer, no quedaba si no una sola cosa: Su vida. Y en ese momento, Draco lo había dejado todo. Iría a un lugar seguro, estaría a salvo. Escondido y asustado, pero a salvo.

Cinco años.

Cinco años habían pasado y allí estaba, rodeado de aurores; con la espalda pegada a la de su madre, preguntándose dónde estaría su padre. Intentando conservar lo último que tenía, empeñando toda su voluntad en ello.  
>Ah! Y <em>él <em>también estaba ahí. Apuntándole con una varita, hablándole con una autoridad que a Draco le parecía desconocida. O al menos olvidada, ya había dejado Hogwarts atrás y no se acordaba de casi nada. Le decía que todo había acabado, que se entregara, que no fuera idiota.

Era un discurso idiota, pero Draco lo entendió.

Lo sabía desde años atrás, ya no le quedaba nada. Ya no sería el niño mimado, no tendría cada cosa que pidiera, esos días se habían terminado. Tener su apellido ya no sería causa de orgullo ni satisfacción, no provocaría miedo, ni respeto. Malfoy era sólo Malfoy desde hacía mucho tiempo. Draco lo sabía, pero hasta ahora lo comprendía.

Lo asumió cuando avanzó lentamente, las manos arriba; y los aurores a su alrededor parecieron relajarse un poco.

Draco solamente rogaba porque no le quitaran esa última posesión que conservaba y que ni siquiera Voldemort había logrado quitarle. Ojalá Azkaban tampoco lograra quitársela.


End file.
